Over Time
by SammiPress
Summary: There is a time when all of us must live our life one way or another, in this adventure we see a girl pass through time to achieve this. In her journey she must learn to survive, rely on others, to trust, and most of all to love. How can she survive when she knows little to nothing about middle earth? (Hope you guys like the story and all reviews are welcome. Enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

My dearest friend and sister if you were to ever find this I hope this will give you closure, to explain what happened to me on that fateful day. It's hard to imagine how my life could have happened differently if this had not happened to me; the reason I am writing this now is because I am dying of old age if you can believe. After all that had happened to me I would never thought that I would die this way, surely I would have died any other way with all the adventures I had.

I know this may be hard to understand or believe, but you must I beg of you; the following I am about to tell goes beyond imagination or understanding. Somehow, one way or another, I traveled back in time; somewhere that, if you can believe, has: trolls, goblins, orcs, elves, hobbits, dwarves, and even the species of man, but there is one such species that once traveled through time you become something else entirely. There are lots of us who traveled throughout the ages who have either traveled back or forward in time to middle earth. We have been called a pixie, brownies, sprites, and even the little fairies; but we are actually called spirits. It is said when a body dies prematurely that our spirits find a way to live, even if we must pass through time to do it. Well in a way we have to for our friends and family members wouldn't understand if we just came to life one day and walked in to our home expecting to be accepted for what we are. Since we are spirits our height is smaller than our original bodies so we do resemble that of a fairy from the books, and the only spirits who have wings are the king and queen of the spirits.

When we die and "come back", we awake in various parts of middle earth; some wake in parts of the woods, mountains, open fields, and even parts of water. While others, such as myself, wake in houses; the owners of these houses and the houses themselves must be protected even at the cost of your own life. We must because we are connected to both so either of which dies, we lose a part of our self; I have known someone who had to learn this the old way when their host had died he walked with a darkness in his eyes that I could not explain.

Do you remember that day, the day we jogged along the side of the road, two young women with their dogs without a car in the world and you had asked me a question. A very peculiar question I thought back then, and I remember giving you a very confused look because what you said was so random and out of the blue that I thought you had become a different person entirely. You had said, "If could choose any hobbit character, who would you pick?" You were never random and you never said anything out of the blue, but then again everything seemed strange that day: how both our dogs seemed human, how we both seemed to switch personalities, and how everything seemed out of place somehow.

On that day, however, something extraordinary happened, something that would change my life forever, and change my entire view on how things were and how they should be. That day you showed me a hole that you had found the other day and you told me how it gave you the creeps. We were in the middle of a dark forest, there was a light breeze that flowed around my head, then hugged my waist, then wrap itself around my ankle, before it flowed itself into the dark abyss. Something drew me closer to the hole, something wanted me to jump in and before I could you quickly grabbed me and asked if I were okay; I would have thanked you if I were not so startled and entranced by it. Then the ground beneath me started to crumble. I didn't notice it at first, but as it grew deeper and went faster I started to panic; beginning to slip I gave you my dog and in doing so I fell backwards, then I fell into the hole.

I felt multiple things: relief that my dog was safe, fear for my life, and excitement; as I fell I could've sworn I felt my whole body vibrate before I hit the ground. My body ached all over, laying on my back for a while I decided to get up wiping the dirt away while doing so. It was dark, I couldn't even see the sunny sky that was above; I felt around the walls and found a couple of rocks and roots both of which were too weak to pull me up. Studying my surroundings I noticed a barely noticeable light of in a distance, the walk would probably had taken me twenty to thirty minutes.

As I finally reached the end of the tunnel I noticed the light was coming from the crack underneath a polished wooden door, feeling around the door I found a door knob and a key hole. Turning the doorknob I noticed it was locked, stepping back a few steps and regaining my composure I gave the door a light knock. "That would be the door", I heard a voice say, then I heard footsteps walk past before another door open and close from within. The footsteps walked past my door again before I gave a sigh and knocked on the door firmly this time, I heard a heavy sigh and a voice say firmly and clearly as if he were not heard, "That would be the door." The footsteps walked past her again, but this time she heard light grumbling before the other door was opened and closed again.

Suddenly I heard cracks and rumbling behind me, as I turned to look for the source of the noise I noticed the walls were closing in on me. Beginning to panic I knocked even harder than I did on the door, then I heard a low voice of a man, "I though you got the door", "But there was no one at the door", another man had said. Then, as if that was my cue, I pounded on the door and looking behind the walls were still closing in. "Let me in", I yelled, "Please", I was begging which was unusual for me, as I said before this was an unusual day. Then I heard running footsteps and they got louder as they ran towards my door, I was relieved, "Who are you", a voice asked from behind the door, "A friend", I had replied, " a very dead friend if you don't open this door." "How can I trust you", he asked and sighed looking behind myself the walls were still closing in I'd say it would've been ten to fifteen minutes before they completely closed in. Turning back towards the door I replied, "You don't have to, all you have to do is listen in about fifteen minutes I'm about to be squashed to death, I don't know why, but the walls are closing in around me and I rather not die today".

It took him about five minutes to say something, and yes I was counting the minutes I had to keep track of how long I had left, "Okay I'll open the door", the door knob turned, but it didn't turn all the way. He turned it a couple more times and even tried turning the other way before telling me it was locked, "I'll go get my ring of keys", he told me before running to go fetch them I guessed. I heard light footsteps running back, "There is only one key I have never used, yet I had my family always had it", the man from behind the door had said. After a minute there was a heavy sigh, "There's no key hole", I held my back against the wall and a lone tear ran down my face before I remembered there was a keyhole on this side of the door. "I have a keyhole on this side, toss it under", I said through the door, "What how is that possible", the man asked me confused and suspicious, "I don't know but there is, please just toss it under the walls are even closer now", I replied frantically. "How can we trust her, she could be lying", the low voice from before said suspiciously as well, "I don't think she is, her fear sounds real", then I heard a clink from underneath the door, looking down I saw an ancient bronze key. With my back tight against the door I bent down and scooped up the key, and with my back firmly pressed against it I searched for the keyhole before putting the key in and twisting it. Turning the doorknob I fell back on the floor closing my eyes, I breathed out loudly not realizing I actually held my breath the entire time.

Finally opening them I took the time to look around, still lying on the floor; everything was well polished and clean, there were rounded arched doorways, a couple of little tables that were covered in doilies, and then there was a small chandelier and the end of the hall. A man decided to walk up and stand next to me than his feet were huge with brown curly hair displayed on top, he wore a colorful pattered robe, and he had light brown curly hair; it was much darker compared to my dirty blonde. As I looked up to him curiously his brown eyes searched my dark blue ones, this my dear friend Naomi was my host.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember when we were younger, and how I was always the shy one and every time we met new people I would hide behind mom's skirt so-to-speak; you were always the active and sociable flower and loved by everyone. You had dark hair as well as dark eyelashes, blue eyes as well but yours seemed to shine a bit brighter than mine; you were naturally beautiful and I was so envious of you when we were younger. As we got older, my priorities changed as well as our personalities you became more girly and I stayed inside more focusing on my work more than anything else. I didn't have time for anything else, but you-you had everything; at least that was what I thought at the time.

It was easy to forget where I was for moment while looking around while lying on the floor, until a figure came into view; he looked at me, confusion written on his features. "Why-why are you lying on the floor, there's a perfectly usable chair over there", he asked me, putting his hands on his hips and pointing his head in the direction of a chair near a kitchen table. "Sorry", I smiled sheepishly, "I was just-"I stopped for a moment thinking of what the right thing to say would was at this moment, finally I just went with, "catching my breath" and stood right up. He seemed to be of average height for I was a little shorter than he was, the only thing that was above average were his feet; I couldn't help, but laugh at how much noise he'd make with feet like that, I know it's horrible to think that way at the, but I knew nothing of the world I lived in then and that was actually normal for his species also they are actually quite light on their feet.

The other man who seemed to have sat down, was eating a bowl of biscuits which he snatched up from the middle of the table and immediately started crunching down on them. This other man was bald, with a large brown beard, and he was strong built; the other man looked at me for a moment, lifted a brow, and then just continued to eat. "Ma'am", I felt a hand on my bare arm before it was snatched it away, "May I ask, what is your name", I turned around to face the man I saw before, "Oh right, It's Kim", I replied. "Nice to meet you Kim, my name is Bilbo and how-how did you-how were you behind that door", Bilbo asked me rather quickly, "I honestly have no idea; I just remember: a hole, a tunnel, then a door, and now I'm here", I replied shrugging, I didn't know why I answered his question so bluntly.

Bilbo looked like he was about to ask me another question before he was interrupted by a doorbell, "I don't think I need to tell you that would be the door", the man with the deep voice said gruffly. "Yes, yes, yes", Bilbo said and answered the door as politely as possible; there was a man at the door with a white beard and hair, he wore a light brown robe with a dark brown belt that tucked his grey shirt into his dark grey pants. "Balin, at your service", the man at the door said and I can only assume that his name is Balin; then he bowed and I raised my eyebrows, never have I ever seen anybody behave so politely and old fashioned. "Good evening", Bilbo said, making Balin look up at the sky, "Yes- yes it is, but I think we may see ran", Balin replied and then himself in.

I wasn't sure how to react to the situation that laid, before me, first both the men held each other referring themselves as brothers and then they started rampaging poor Bilbo's pantry. "Look, I don't mind guests as much as the next Hobbit, but I would like to get to know my guests before they come over. I just had to speak my mind, I'm sorry", Bilbo said talking sternly and calmly to both of the men who were in his pantry. Both men turned to look at Bilbo when he said sorry, "Apology accepted", Balin smiled and then both men turned around to look through the pantry some more, throwing out some blue cheese thinking that it had molded.

To be honest I felt sorry for Bilbo, there were two men going through his pantry and eating a lot in the process; the doorbell rang again suddenly. Bilbo gave an annoyed sigh to both of the men who were in the pantry before going to answer the door; when he answered the door there were two attractive young men at the door, which I couldn't deny. One had dark long hair and a light stubble, while the other had long blonde hair with two braids in the front and a long beard; both did the same as the man before when Bilbo opened his door only they both introduced themselves as Fili and Kili. In a state of panic, it looked like it was from where I was standing, Bilbo tried to closed the door on them telling him it was the wrong house. Kili was the one to stop the door from completely closing, both men seemed confused asking him if something, I had no idea what, was cancelled and Bilbo mistakenly telling them that it wasn't both men were relieved then they let themselves in as well.

Both men gave me a sideways glance, I gave them a confused look in return, they then proceeding to look around the house before coming around in a full circle. While Fili was filling Bilbo's arms with his weapons, I tried to get Kili to stop wiping dirt on a jewelry box; something that I felt shouldn't be disturbed or messed with. Finally Kili stopped, smiling at my annoyed face before going to join the men at the dinner table, which was now filled with food.

The doorbell ringed again and this time when Bilbo opened the door, while expressing that there were too many dwarves in his home and if it were a joke that it was in very bad taste, a group of sturdy and bearded men piled in. A tall man in the back bent down to eye level so he could be seen in the doorway, smiled at Bilbo, "Gandolf", Bilbo exasperated out of breath. The men climbed off of each other as well as the floor and began collecting chairs, along with the other men for the dining table. The tall man from before walked in and straightened back up once he was inside. Compared to myself he looked like a giant, his beard was gray as well as his beard and he wore a very light blue pointed hat, with gray robes and brown shoes.

This Gandolf was also carrying a staff which it seemed like he used to hold his weight; Gandolf looked down at me curiously when he noticed I was staring, "Is there something on my face", he said amused, I looked away embarrassed. He then decided to count all the dwarves as the passed him by, "Let's see Balin, Dwalin,-Oin, Gloin,-Ori, Nori, Dori, BIfur, Bofur, Bomber- Fili, Kili…we are one Dwarf short", Gandolf said before and a man named Dori, a name I only know from him from introducing himself before, replied to Gandolf, "He is just running late Mister Gandolf, could I offer you some tea". "Oh no, some red wine I think will suit me nicely I think", Gandolf replied, Dori shrugged before offering the tea to myself and I happily accepted. I didn't realize how thirsty I was before taking a sip.

Then deciding to join the men in the dining area, it was both a merry and disgusting sight; they were eating and drinking of course but they were also having a burping contest and it seemed the last one that burped was the winner since his was the longest. I stood at the side, watching the merriment unfold in front of me, it was pleasantly surprising to see the kinship they shared with one another. I found myself missing you, my friends, and even our parents while watching them; I felt home sick and I somehow knew I would never see you guys again.

Then the large group of men started playing with the silverware and as Bilbo expressed how concerned he was that they might blunt them, the group then burst out into song starting with Bofur, "Oh hear that, lads! He said we'll blunt the knives", then Kili started singing, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks", then Fili joined in, "Break the bottles and burn the corks", then the group, "chip the bottles and crack the plates-that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They kept singing the song, throwing the plates, and silverware until they were all clean and neatly stacked on the dining table.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door, "He's here", Gandolf said whispering and instead of Bilbo answering the door, it was Gandolf who answered it this time. "Gandolf", a gruffly voice said behind the door, "You should have would have this house would be hard to find, I lost my way twice. If it weren't for that symbol on the door, I still would be." I couldn't help but stifle a laughter, I wasn't going to speak my thoughts because at that particular moment it seemed inappropriate. "This is Thorin", Gandolf introduced Thorin, "This is Bilbo Baggins, as well as…" Gandolf gestured to Bilbo then myself, he looked at me expectantly with raised eyebrows. Giving him a confused look at first, I then nodded finally getting the hint, "Oh-um, it's Kimberly Woods, but-um just call me Kim", I introduced myself, everyone was staring at me and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment; I finally had to look away.

"What can you do, what is your specialty", Thorin asked, I looked over and opened my mouth ready to say writing before Bilbo answered, "Well if you must know, I am well equipped in gardening", Thorin nodded then glanced over at me and you, "Hm? Oh, most likely writing and drawing; most recently though I've taken to a bit of exploring", I replied that was kind of true, you and I did take that trip into the woods, where it lead me to falling into a hole, traveling to the past, and dropping myself somewhere completely unknown to me. Thorin looked between Bilbo and I semi-amused, "Just as I thought, they look more like grocers to me", Thorin said before walking into the dining area. I think my jaw dropped comically at that blunt statement that he made after he walked off, I haven't been here for more than two hours and already I was being insulted.


	3. Chapter 3

My first impression of Thorin was not a fond one, as first impressions go he seemed so sure of himself and had an aura of superiority over us but at the time I didn't know he was a King. As he looked, at both myself and Bilbo disapprovingly I felt my eyes narrow at the very look he gave us; then he turned a corner to enter the dining area. The three of us which included Bilbo, Gandalf, and myself were at a loss for words as we followed suit a few moments later.

Around the table they were talking about other dwarves in different areas, to be honest wasn't really paying attention to that. I was thinking of why it was so easy to just accept all this and I was also thinking that it could all be staged or a dream. I didn't know how I would take it if any of it was real and I was "someplace" else altogether, I put that thought away as I listened to the "dwarves".

"They said this quest is ours and ours alone", Thorin said to which this rest of company sighed in disappointment, "You're on a quest", Bilbo asked with genuine curiosity, I as well stood straighter and listened more closely interested. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, I think we may need more light", Gandalf said to which Bilbo nodded in agreement and went off to fetch a candle. Gandalf stood up while taking out a map and opening it up, "Far to the east over ridges and rivers, sits a solitary peak", Bilbo and I looked over the map to which Gandalf pointed at what looked like a mountain, "The lonely mountain", it read and I just realized at that moment that both Bilbo and I said that at the same time. Looking at each other for a moment we returned our gaze back to the map, "Yes", Gandalf said after a long moment as if contemplating something then Gloin interrupted with, "Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time", and Oin continued with, "Ravens have been seen flying back to mountain as it was fortold: when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end".

I look up at the word beast, with a concerned look on my face, "What beast", asked Bilbo standing in the hallway, with a concerned look on his face that matched mine. "Yeah, what are you talking about", I finally pipe up Bofur looks at both Bilbo and I with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well that would be reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age…airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…extremely fond of precious metals-" I had to stop him right there , "Yes, I think we know what a dragon is, thanks for describing him in great detail", Bofur snickered at my comment as he turned to listen to Ori yell, "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it; I'll give him a Drawrfish iron right up his jacksie." I figured it was a play on the word jackass which is another word for donkey or for ass; so basically he said he'll shove some iron up the dragon's ass. I tried hold in an amused smile, until I just had to cover my mouth and the dwarves shouted enthusiastically, "Sit down", his brother said to Ori scornfully.

"This task would be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best nor the brightest", Balin said and the company talked disagreeing. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters; all of us to the last dwarf", Fili said then slamming his hand on the table. "And you forget we have a wizard in our company, he would have fought hundreds of dragons in his time", Kili added smiling. Gandalf started blushing embarrassingly, "Now I….wouldn't say that, I-", Gandalf began and then was cut off by Dori asking, "How many then", "What", Gandalf asked confused. "How many dragons have you killed", Dori asked, Gandalf began coughing embarrassingly on his pipe smoke then the rest of the company began to ask the same question, "Well, give us a number!" Suddenly all the dwarves, except Thorin, stood up and began arguing with each other about how many dragons Gandalf has killed; while I stood there like a statue what do you say in a situation like this and I noticed Bilbo hesitating on whether to jump in or not.

Deciding that he couldn't take much more Thorin stood, "Shazara! If we had read the signs do you not think others have read them as well? Rumors have been spread, the dragon smaug hasn't been seen in sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk, perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor? Du bekar! Du bekar!" The whole company shouted those two words, cheered, and drank to that speech.

Looking down I wasn't sure what to think, either this was some quality acting or they really believed all this; I wasn't sure of anything now even what they were wearing somehow now fit the whole dwarven persona they were giving off. "You forget", I looked up to see Balin talking, "The front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain", "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true", Gandalf says pulling a key out of his sleeve, twiddling it around his finger and then showing it to Thorin. Thorin looked at the key in wonder, "How did you come by this", Thorin asked and Gandalf replied with, "It was given to me by your, Thrain, for safe keeping; it is yours now." Gandalf hands the key over to Thorin while everyone else looks the intrigued as well as myself.

"If there is a key, there must be a door", Fili states obviously, Gandalf nods in agreement and points with his pipe to runes on the map, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls", Gandalf says looking at Thorin. "There's another way in", Kili sighs happily wrapping an arm around Fili. "If we can find it, dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer is hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth that can. The task that I have in mind will require stealth, and no small amount of courage", Gandalf looked to both Bilbo and I before continuing, "But if we are careful and clever I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar", Ori exclaimed, I didn't like where this was going, "Hm, a good one, an expert I'd imagine", Bilbo stated clueless. "And are you", Gloin asked with his eyebrows raised, Bilbo looked at me then turned to look behind himself, "Am I what", Bilbo asked. "He said he's an expert; hey, hey", Oin exclaimed happily. "What? No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life", Bilbo said nervously. Balin nodded in agreement, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material", then he looked at me, "Have you", Balin asked. Everyone turned to look at me, again my face turned a good shade of pink in embarrassment, "Sorry, have I what", I asked just as nervously as Bilbo. Balin sighed, "Have you stolen anything", I looked around the room trying to think of a time that I have stolen something, I remembered a time where I broke into houses with you and we would often steal bobby pins from the local dollar tree or dollar general. Finally I decided to tell them that I did and Bilbo gave me a shocked look, "But I always had a partner, two heads are better than one in circumstances like that", I told them. Balin looked like he was thinking, they all were, before he finally asked me was I ever caught, "No", I told him.

"Why don't we leave the hobbit here and take the lass with us, the wild is no place for gentler folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves", Dwalin stated and the rest of the company agreed. I was about to protest, but Gandalf Stood as anger fueled him and his shadow loomed over the entire room, "Enough, if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is", Gandalf sat back down as he calmed down and his shadow dissipated.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass by unseen if they so choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit and Spirit is all but unknown to him", I looked at Gandalf as he called me a Spirit, the dwarves and Bilbo glanced at me as well before looking back at Gandalf, "which gives us a distinct advantage", he looked at Thorin saying this next part, "You told me to pick the fourteenth member of our company and I choose Bilbo and what little we learned from Miss Woods, I say we can both agree that she can be just as useful. There's a lot to them than appearances suggest and they got a great deal to learn and offer than any of you know, including themselves", Gandalf looked to both Bilbo and I as he said the last part and then he looked back to Thorin, "You must trust me on this." I looked down disappointed with myself, how could I make fun of how somebody's feet look, if they were his real feet, how was I to know?

Thorin finally nodded, "I see your point, very well, we will do it your way", Bilbo started to panic, "No, no, no, no", "Give them the contract", Thorin said gruffly, Balin pulled out what looked to be a scroll out of a pack and handed it to Bilbo, "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, and funeral arrangements", Balin said then looked towards me, "Well go on lass, read it as well." I nodded and walked over to towards to take a look at the long scroll, I heard Bilbo squeak, "Funeral arrangements", before we began reading the scroll, well more like contract.

Bilbo held out so we could both read it, I gave him my thanks and he smiled and nodded before going back to read the contract as well. "I cannot guarantee their safety", I heard Thorin whisper behind me", "Agreed", Gandalf whispered back, "Nor will I be responsible for their fate", "Understood." I took a deep and shaky sigh before proceeding to read the contract, Bilbo gave me a confused look before continuing reading.

"Terms", Bilbo read aloud, "Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding to fourteenth-", "We may need to change that to fifteenth", Balin interrupted, "Fifteenth", Bilbo continued, "Of total profit, if any…seems fair." Gandalf snickered at that, "Present Company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted or sustained as a consequence there of including but not limited to lac-er-ations", Gandalf turned to look at us with concern written on his face, "Evisceration?...Incineration?" "Aye, he'll melt the flesh right off your bones", Bofur stated, Bilbo looked to be out breath for a moment and I was beginning to feel a bit light headed. "Huh", Bilbo looked down, "You feeling alright, laddie", Balin asked concerned. "Uh, yeah…feeling a bit faint", Bilbo says while bending over looking a bit pained, then straightened up trying to keep his composure. Meanwhile I was breathing deeply through my nose, "Are you alright Kimberly", Gandalf asked me concerned, "It's Kim and yeah I'm fine, it's just…it's getting a little warm in here", I replied. Bofur smirked, that mischievous glint returning, "Think furnace with wings", Bofur continued, "Air…I need air", Bilbo complained and Bofur kept going, "Flash of light, searing pain, and then poof your nothing more than a pile of ash."

I narrowed my eyes at Bofur in return he just smirked, with a confused look I looked back towards Bilbo with concern. My body felt heavy for some reason and I felt like was about to fall over and the look on Bilbo's face told me that he was about to as well. He tried straightening up again, composing himself, and taking a deep breath before, "Hm, nope", Bilbo said before he fainted, but he didn't fall to the floor. I stood there holding on the side of the table, while holding Bilbo's pants strap preventing him from falling. Gently, I lowered Bilbo down on the floor before leaning myself against a wall, trying to control my breathing. Confused, I looked towards Bilbo; it was as if I felt every emotion and feeling that he got, the feeling of being burnt alive from becoming just ashes on the floor. This was the part where I got confused and a bit frightened, I didn't know what was happening to me and whatever it was it was growing rapidly.


End file.
